Too much
by Himeka12
Summary: Él necesitaba a alguno de lo suyos pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con ella... ella que tanto había cambiado. "¿Por qué rayos cambio tanto?"
1. Reencuentro

Hola! Espero que disfruten el primer fic que publico ;D

**Too Much**

Su mente vagaba en fragmentos del pasado, buscando lo que fue una vida más… acompañada. Las cosas habían cambiado en estos 5 años y es que él también lo había hecho hasta el punto de extrañar a cada uno de sus ex compañeros. En el fondo quería volver a esos tiempos. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que solo él extrañara esos tiempos? De no ser el único, ¿por qué nadie se tomaba la molestia de llamarlos para reunirse o algo así? Lo único que sabía era que él no lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo porque si no era él… ¿quien más lo haría?

No sabía por dónde empezar, ¿a quién tratar de localizar primero? Y que es lo que diría cuando lograra hablar con alguien. En ese momento desistió. Quizás sería el único idiota en querer volver a verlos por ello dejo las cosas como estaban.

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde que decidió mudarse a Osaka y ese mismo día había llegado a la ciudad. Era una ciudad grande pero no tendría problemas en adaptarse. Se instaló en una casa que él mismo había logrado comprar, su trabajo le bastó para reunir el suficiente dinero para ello. Su trabajo no era muy espléndido pero le daba ingresos que nunca pensó tener, además de que no gastaba el dinero en cosas innecesarias.

Después de arreglar su nueva casa pensó que sería una buena idea conocer mejor los alrededores. Daría una pequeña vuelta y luego volvería a tomar una siesta. Se puso su chaqueta negra, agarró sus llaves y salió de su nueva casa. Él solo quería saber en donde quedaba el almacén más cercano para comprar algo de comida. Calles un poco congestionadas, gente por doquier. Si bien detestaba a los humanos, aunque los tolerabas, pero él sabía las consecuencias de vivir en una gran ciudad con gran población.

Sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su mirada indiferente y su semblante serio era un blanco para las chicas, cada vez que pasaba una a su lado esta se le quedaba mirando y es que ellas lo consideraban atractivo. Él, por su parte, las ignoraba, no estaba interesado en estar con ninguna chica y menos con una humana.

Entro al primer almacén que encontró, compro solo las cosas necesarias y algo para comer en el trayecto de vuelta a su casa. No había comido nada desde hace casi 8 horas, ese había sido el tiempo que tomo su viaje desde Karakura a Osaka.

Al salir del lugar miro hacia el cielo notando como éste ya empezaba a oscurecerse. La luna ya se divisaba y algunas estrellas comenzaban a notarse. A pesar de eso no tenía prisa por llegar, más bien su paso era lento aprovechando con ello poder observar mejor los alrededores y alguna que otra tienda.

Al pisar el umbral de su casa se dio cuenta de que eran más de las 8 de la noche, se había tomado casi dos horas en ir a un almacén que no quedaba tan lejos, solo a media hora. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y paso a la cocina. Guardo las cosas que había comprado en un estante y luego se preparo un sándwich. Miro la situación en la que se encontraba; solo en una ciudad en donde no conocía a nadie y en donde comenzaría una nueva rutina. La verdad es que necesitaba un cambio. Un cambio en su vida, algo que lo sacara de esa rutina que estaba próxima.

.

.

.

El sonido sordo que provocaba la lluvia al golpear el cristal de cierta forma lo inquietaba. No podía conciliar el sueño. Y no por la torrencial lluvia sino por otros factores que arremetían en su cabeza.

Estaba claro que iba a tener que seguir viviendo rodeado de humanos, pero necesitaba relacionarse con alguien de los suyos. Él no iba a hacer amistad con ningún humano y el simple hecho de no entablar relación con alguien lo convertía en un insociable, aunque esto último no lo afectaba. Sin embargo a veces tenía que abrir su boca para responder alguno que otro monosílabo o cuando tenía que ser cordial, con los típicos "buenos días", "buenas tardes" o "buenas noches".

Al parecer por esa noche sus ojos no se cerrarían. El insomnio lo invadía. Era desesperante no poder conciliar el sueño cuando se estaba casado.

Tomo el celular que estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama y miro la hora. ¡1:30 am! Dos horas tratando de dormir. Coloco su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su frente y suspiro tratando de no irritarse.

Ahora solo quería una buena taza de café y que mejor que en un lugar donde lo prepararan mejor que él. Tomo una ducha con agua fría, se vistió rápido y salió de su casa rumbo a cualquier Café que encontrara primero. El día estaba frío. Habían pequeñas pozas de agua en las calles y el cielo estaba nublado. Parecía que volvería a llover. Cerró su chaqueta y suspiro.

El lugar se llamaba _Sugar_ y fue lo que primero encontró. Tenía buen aspecto y no estaba tan repleto de gente como pensó. Lo que le resulto molesto fue esa campanilla que sonó al entrar. Se ubico al final de las mesas y ahora que miraba mejor el lugar se fijo en que las chicas que atendían vestían parecido una Maid, pero definitivamente el sitio no era un Maid cafe. En ese momento miró con fastidió aquel Café y no porque no fuese un Maid cafe –no tenía intensión de ir a uno–sino debido a que habían chicas con vestidos cortos. Simplemente pudo haberse ahorrado el dinero preparando su propio café en casa… entonces, ¿por qué rayos había ido a ese lugar? Claro, era porque no tenía ganas de nada.

. . .

Este parecía ser un buen día a pesar de que el clima decía lo contrario. Había alcanzado a llegar justo a tiempo a su trabajo y eso era más que suficiente para decir que ese día sería estupendo. Entro al camerino y se cambio de ropa. Se colocó su uniforme, un vestido negro que no le llegaba más allá de las rodillas con un delantal blanco y un par de botines. Ahora tenía que reportarse y comenzar a trabajar.

Has llegado temprano, eh -Una mujer de unos cuarenta años se le acercó mirándola con sorpresa. - Ponte a trabajar, niña. Tienes un cliente por atender en la mesa 10, ve rápido.

-¡Sí, Akira-san! -Dijo con voz enérgica guardando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal para luego salir corriendo.

. . .

Llevaba casi cinco minutos esperando a que lo atendieran y ya tenía ganas de irse. Miro hacia la ventana aburrido. Esta sería la última vez que vendría al tal Sugar.

_Ya era hora_, pensó cuando escucho un par de zapatos dirigirse rápidamente hacia él. Despegó la vista del cristal y cuando dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a él quedó perplejo.

La chica que aun no lo miraba buscaba algo en su delantal.- ¿Qué va a pe… -Dijo al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la cabeza encontrándose con un chico de cabellos blanco. Se quedo al igual de sorprendida que él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca que estaba aun abierta se cerró tragando saliva. Parpadeó varias veces y luego desvió la mirada. -¿Qué vas a ordenar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios**

_La chica que aun no lo miraba buscaba algo en su delantal. ― ¿Qué va a pe… ―Dijo al mismo tiempo en que levantaba la cabeza encontrándose con un chico de cabellos blanco. Se quedo al igual de sorprendida que él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca que estaba aun abierta se cerró tragando saliva. Parpadeó varias veces y luego desvió la mirada. ― ¿Qué vas a ordenar?_

―Mashiro ―Dijo recuperando su estado impasible.

― Vamos, necesito tomar tu orden para seguir trabajando ―Dijo impacientándose.

Frunció el entre ceño. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo miró con fastidio. ― Trabajo aquí. Vas a pedir un café, ¿no?

― ¿Desde cuándo vives en Osaka?

Lo miro con seriedad e ignorando su pregunta continúo. ― Entonces un café ―Comenzó a anotar ― y panqueques ―Sonrió con hipocresía.

― No he pedido panqueques.

― Pero me estás haciendo perder tiempo ―Terminó de anotar la orden que el chico no pidió y antes de que éste pudiera decir algo se alejo rápidamente.

Él la miro alejarse, desconcertado por la situación. Desde cuando su infantil, ignorante e inmadura ex teniente se había vuelto indiferente y cuerda. Realmente había cambiado y no solo por el hecho de que su cabello estuviera más largo o porque ya no usara ese ridículo traje que parecía sacado de una antigua historieta de superhéroes, sino porque su mente parecía haber dado un vuelco para dar un paso a la madurez. Sin embargo, aun le costaba creer que ella fuese la misma Mashiro de hace cinco años atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿acaso ella dijo que le serviría café y panqueques? El café estaba bien, por eso había ido a ese lugar, pero los panqueques no eran del todo su agrado. Coloco ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su frente en las palmas de su mano. Habían dos cosas que quería hacer, una era no comer panqueques y la otra, hablar con Mashiro. Estaba seguro que la segunda sería más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Minutos después la chica de pelo verde se presento de nuevo ante él, pero esta vez con una bandeja en donde yacía la orden que la joven había pedido por él.

― Su orden ―Dijo con indiferencia, como si el chico al que estaba atendiendo fuese un cliente más. Él bajo los brazos y subió la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Ella le sirvió sin ni siquiera mirarle.

― Se que no te gusta los panqueques, pero estos son deliciosos. Pruébalos ―Dijo poniendo atención al plato que el chico miraba despectivo. Después de dejar el café en la mesa ésta se apresuro a marcharse pero él se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca.

― Mashiro. Necesito hablar contigo.

― Kensei Dijo para luego hacer una larga pausa. ―Tengo que seguir atendiendo.

― ¿A qué hora sales? ―Pregunto consciente de que no podían hablar mientras ella estuviera trabajando. De que iba a hablar con ella iba a hablar, por todos los medios iba a tratar de hacerlo.

Ella suspiro con pesadez. Por alguna extraña razón presentía que él iba a insistir, por ello con una mueca en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados tuvo que responder a su pregunta, accediendo a la obvia propuesta que él estaba haciendo con aquella pregunta.

― Seis de la tarde ―Dijo soltándose del agarre del chico para irse lo más rápido que pudo para que su ex capitán no pudiera seguir con la conversación.

. . .

El cielo estaba adquiriendo un color naranjo y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Su caminar era lento. Había salido demasiado temprano para la hora "acordada", por lo que tendría que esperarla hasta que saliera. La verdad es que no sabía si lo que ella le había dicho era cierto. Puede que le haya mentido y quizá ya se haya ido. Esperaba que no fuera así. _¿Por qué diablos había cambiado tanto? _Se él se sentía culpable por ello. La última vez que la había visto, hace cinco años, la hirió con palabras severas y crueles que fueron un detonante para un mar de lágrimas. Esa vez se había comportado como un completo idiota insensible. Él tuvo que ser el culpable de ese cambio.

Se encontraba doblando en una esquina cuando topó sorpresivamente con alguien. Pero al mirar a la persona con quien había chocado levemente agradeció haber salido más temprano.

― Creo que me dijiste a las seis ―Se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba molesto.

Ella vaciló antes de sonreírle de forma cínica.

Kensei alzo las cejas un poco sorprendido, aquella sonrisa no era propia de ella. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a no verla sonreír de manera natural.

― Salí un poco más temprano de lo normal ―Mintió.

―Querías huir de mi ¿no? ―Formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Ella rió pesadamente. ― ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ―Y sin esperar una respuesta siguió su camino. Él simplemente la siguió.

― Quieres dejar de seguirme ―Dijo la chica volteando un cuarto de cara sin detenerse.

― Claro, cuando hablemos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. ―Bien… vamos.

― ¿A dónde? ―La miro confundido.

― Solo sígueme, si es que quieres hablar conmigo.

― Bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdóname **

Ambos siguieron caminando, uno detrás del otro, con Mashiro a la cabeza. Ella a pesar de caminar bien erguida parecía inclinarse hacia un lado. El peso de su bolso de mano era significativo. Kensei se dio cuenta de eso y si pensárselo dos veces tomo el bolso o mejor dicho se lo arrebato de la mano quedando una Mashiro desconcertada.

― ¿Qué haces? Yo puedo llevarlo sola. No soy débil, lo sabes ―Frunció el entre ceño.

― Solo te estoy ayudando ―Dijo mientras doblaba el brazo sobre su hombro llevando el bolso hacia su espalda. ¾ ¿Qué llevas aquí?

― Mi ropa de trabajo y otras cosas.

Él la miro detenidamente, ya no llevaba ese traje blanco y negro, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ahora vestía con un short negro, con botines y una blusa de rayas blanca y roja. Se veía tan actual. Aunque… los chicos que pasaban a su lado no evitaban dejar las miradas en sus piernas. Por alguna extraño razón eso le molesto.

― Que yo recuerde usabas un ridículo traje que con suerte no te cubría la cara. ¿Para qué ahora muestras tanto?

Mashiro rió con ganas.― Para llamar la atención de los chicos, ¿no es obvio? ―Apretó los labios procurando no reírse.

― ¿Qué? No seas ridícula. Llamas la atención de puros idiotas pervertidos ―Mencionó antes de fulminar con la mirada a un chico que no solo miraba las piernas de su ex teniente sino también su cabello, aunque esto último no le importaba tanto como lo primero. Para su desgracia Mashiro realmente tenía unas hermosas y largas piernas que no solo llamaban la atención de los tipos que pasaban a su lado sino de él también.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia cualquier lado, así que subió sus ojos con la intención encontrar algún lugar neutro en donde posar su vista y al llegar hasta su nunca se detuvo abruptamente.

― ¿Qué diablos tienes en el cuello? ―Pregunto sin alterarse pero con su seño fruncido.

Ella se detuvo y se giro para verlo algo extrañada.― ¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada.―Dijo tocándose la nuca.― No tengo nada.

―Tienes un tatuaje ―Dijo conservando la calma.

Sus labios se ensancharon. ― ¿y eso qué? Tú también tienes uno. Un… 69.―Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y picara.

Él la miro detenidamente con el seño fruncido. Seguir con el tema sería un caso perdido.

Siguieron caminando sin emitir ningún comentario, sin embargo esporádicamente la chica lo miraba de reojo. Él seguía un poco molesto por algo que ella aún no lograba entender. Quizá era el tatuaje en su nuca, pero a él qué diablos le importaba lo que ella hacía con su cuerpo y ahora que lo pensaba por qué insistía en querer hablarle. Quiso preguntarle el motivo sin embargo se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Su hogar.

― Hemos llegado.

― ¿Aquí es donde vives? ―Preguntó lo obvio.

Ante él había una casa de dos pisos, un poco pequeña, de color blanco. Se veía acogedora y suficiente para una persona que vivía sola.

― Si ―Asintió mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Ella permitió que el chico pasara primero haciéndose a un lado y luego de esto lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y como pensaba él, la casa era suficiente para una sola persona. A un extremo estaba la cocina y al otro la sala, con un sillón grande a la pared, al centro una mesa de centro (valga la redundancia) y cerca de la ventana una tele. Al centro de la habitación estaba un pasillo que aparte de separar ambos extremos conducía hasta unas escaleras, en donde supuso él que llevaría a las habitaciones, si es que había más de una.

― Es un lugar pequeño ―El bolso que traía de la chica lo dejo sobre el sillón.

― Pues sí. A mí me agrada ―Decía mientras se recostaba de la puerta.

Él la miro impaciente. Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez.

―Mashiro ―Comenzó a hablar sin embargo ella lo interrumpió.

― Habla de una vez Kensei, no tengo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo quieres? ―Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que el chico iba a decirle.

Kensei suspiro pesadamente. Se paro y camino lentamente hacia ella. Ciertamente este tipo de cosas no era lo suyo, pero tenía que hacerlo de lo contrario su conciencia lo volvería loco. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a ella y prácticamente acorralarla.

― Mashiro ―La tomo de los hombros.― Yo… ―Titubeo. ― quería que...―Frunció la boca. Realmente le costaba―...Perdóname ―Dijo finalmente mientras apretaba los hombros de la chica.

― ¿Qué? ―Lo miro atónita sin saber a qué se refería.― ¿Por qué… me pides perdón?

Él desvió la mirada y la soltó.

― Ya sabes,… por lo que te dije hace años.

―… ¿es qué acaso la culpa te está matando por dentro? ―Rió con sarcasmo.

― En ese tiempo, cuando quise disculparme ya te habías ido y ―Fue interrumpido de súbito.

― No seas idiota, ¿crees que olvidare así de fácil lo que me dijiste? ―Lo miró con rencor.

― Se que no ―No sabía más que decir.

― No voy a perdonarte, Kensei ―Parecía dolerle sus propias palabras.― Por lo menos no tan fácil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fue lo mejor**

Él la entendía, todo había sido culpa de su mal genio y de su poca tolerancia. Sin embargo, la chica fue la que empezó todo, su actitud irritante de niña inmadura lo saco de quicio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

― Aunque… ―Volteó la cabeza hacía un lado y fijo su vista en el piso.― Yo también tuve la culpa, Kensei.

― ¿eh? ―La miro extrañado.

― Si yo no te hubiese lanzado aquella cubeta de agua fría para que me prestaras atención tal vez tú no me hubieras gritado de aquella forma ―Suspiro profundo para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.― Lo siento.

Él la miro sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado algo como eso. Se estaba disculpando por aquel suceso en donde ella fue la que resulto herida. Nunca se lo espero. No sabía por qué pero la situación le pareció graciosa. Y de la nada en su rostro se formo una escueta media sonrisa.

Ella frunció el entre cejo al ver la sonrisa del chico.―Una cosa Kensei… si de verdad te habías arrepentido en ese entonces, ¿Por qué no me buscaste para disculparte? ¿Por qué rayos esperaste tanto? ―Pregunto indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― Créeme que te busque, pero no se en donde diablos te metiste. Luego… me di por vencido.

― ¿¡Qué!¿Te diste por vencido? ―Realmente estaba muy indignada con él.― ¿Así tan fácil? Creó que... no te importó lo que me hiciste ―Dijo para luego respirar profundo con la intención de no alterarse.

― Si me importó, es solo que pensé que así sería mejor ―Se alejo de la chica y cansado de la situación se sentó en el sillón.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Pregunto con curiosidad acercándose a él.

― Pensé, en ese entonces, que la próxima vez que hicieras algo como eso mis palabras no serían las que te harían daño.

― ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ―Se sentó en la mesa de centro para quedar frente a él.

― Yo no quería seguir haciéndote daño. Por eso supuse que lo mejor era que estuvieras lejos de mí. Tu… ―miro hacia el piso. ― no me molestarías más y así no te arriesgarías a que yo cometiera alguna estupidez.

Mashiro lo miro impresionada. No tenía nada que reprocharle con esa excusa.― Entiendo. Yo… realmente era una molestia ―Dijo sonriendo.

Él estiro su brazo para tocar la mejilla de la chica.― Si ―Y con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar su pómulo mientras ella sonreía nerviosa.

Subió su mano para apartar la de él con delicadeza.― Kensei, que hayamos admitido que ambos tuvimos la culpa en lo que sucedió y que hayamos pedido disculpas no significa que te vaya a perdonar. No voy a poder olvidar esas palabras, lo siento ―Dijo con pesadumbre.― Recuerdo palabra por palabra…

― _ERES UNA ESTUPIDA INUTIL E INMADURA. ME TIENES CANSADO, NO TE SOPORTO, NADIE TE TE FUERAS NOS HARIAS UN FAVOR A TODOS, NADIE TE EXTRAÑARIA, A NADIE LE HARÍAS FALTA… Y PIERDES TU TIEMPO CON LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑITA._

Así como las recordó así mismo las dijo.

Kensei escucho sorprendido las palabras que dijo hace años atrás. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota? "_nos harías un favor a todos"_ Más encima había hablado por todos "_nadie te extrañaría, a nadie le harías falta_" nadie pensaba así ni siquiera él y sin embargo lo había dicho.

― Es mejor que te vayas, Kensei ―Se paró y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la puerta.― Tengo cosas que hacer ―Dijo al mismo tiempo en que abría la puerta.

Él la observo detenidamente analizando la situación. Eso sería lo mejor.― Bien ―Camino hasta ella.― Nos veremos ―La miro fijamente por última vez antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.

La chica asintió y cerró la puerta lentamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin ninguna intención de subirlas, simplemente se sentó en uno de los primeros peldaños apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su quijada en sus palmas.

― Eres un idiota, Kensei.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sea corto. Que pasen una feliz navidad ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Coincidencia**

Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que la había visto y no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de verla. Quizás porque después de estar con ella se dio cuenta de algo, algo que siempre estuvo con él… la soledad que lo acompañaba. Era ridículo, él llevaba cinco años solo por qué justo ahora tendría que sentirse… solo.

― Mejor saldré un rato ―Se dijo a sí mismo. Lo mejor sería distraerse.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa. El sol se había ocultado ya hace varias horas y la luna llena era la que ahora se alzaba sobre el firmamento acompañado de varias estrellas. Sintió una brisa helada golpearle la cara. Estaba fría la noche incluso más de lo normal y por un momento tuvo la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar a casa pero cuando se le ocurrió a donde ir desistió y siguió su camino.

― De tantas ciudades que hay, por qué justo en esta tenía que estar ella ―Se preguntaba mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio en la cafetería que dejó hace varias calles atrás.

En las calles había más personas de lo que él pensaba. Bueno, siempre supo que estaría en una ciudad grande y muy poblada, sabia en donde se estaba metiendo, así que no tenía porque quejarse.

Cruzó en una esquina y halló el lugar a donde quería llegar, no era precisamente ese sitio, pero fue el primero que encontró. Un bar. Al entrar su mirada recorrió el lugar. El sitió era bastante inusual. Varias mesas en el centro, a un lado la barra y al fondo dos mesas de pool, la música de fondo acompañaba. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y en la barra solo quedaban dos lugares vacios. Camino entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra, tomó asiento en un taburete y pidió algo fuerte para beber.

A su lado había un chico que hablaba por celular dándole la espalda, todo lo que él decía llegaba a sus oídos y no porque le interesara la conversación de aquel sujeto sino porque hablaba demasiado fuerte. Algo sobre flirtear con una chica muy peculiar que estaba a dos asientos de él, era lo que pudo oír con más claridad cuando el chico se volteó hacía él para que nadie más oyera aquello. La verdad es que sonaba como si fuera un pervertido. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó su vaso y cambió de lugar dirigiéndose hacia el último lugar en la barra, hacia donde el chico del celular estaba viendo hace un minuto.

Él tomo asiento mientras la chica que estaba a su lado lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Al sentirse observado giró un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

De tantos lugares que había, por qué tenía que encontrarla justo en ese lugar.

― ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ―Preguntó irritado.

Ella subió una ceja.― Embriagándome ―Mostró su vaso.― No sé por qué me sigues ―Paró para darle un gran sorbo a su trago.― Pero esto me está molestando, Kensei.

― No me interesa seguirte. Es coincidencia ―No tenía intención de establecer una conversación con ella. Era mejor pensar que ella no estaba ahí. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo cuando ella tomó todo el contenido de su bebida hasta el fondo. ―Si sigues bebiendo así terminaras ebria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―Comentó sin interesarse realmente.

― No me interesa ―Dijo con desdén y siguió con el próximo vaso que le sirvieron.

― ¿Por qué llevas un sombrero? ―Pregunto al darse cuenta del por qué no la había reconocido antes.

― Uhm, trato de no llamar la atención ―Dijo saboreando sus dedos después de que un poco de bebida se derramara de su vaso, y es que parecía beber como loca.― Aunque el chico de allá ―apuntó sobre su hombro al sujeto que había estado hablando por celular hace minutos.― No deja de mirarme.

Kensei vio sobre el hombro de ella y pudo constatar lo que la chica decía. El chico parecía molesto de que él estuviera hablando con Mashiro. En todo caso a ella no le importaba ya que seguía tomando como loca.

― Quieres dejar de beber ―Dijo tomando por la fuerza el vaso de su ex teniente.

― ¡Dámelo! ―Dijo inflando sus mejillas mientras trataba de alcanzar el vaso que Kensei alejaba de ella.

Él ignoró sus palabras dejando su trago y el de la chica a un lado, lejos de ella. Luego la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del lugar no sin antes pagar por ambos. No iba a irse y dejarla ahí en ese estado, aunque no estaba completamente ebria. Y ahora que lo pensaba, qué hacía ella allí y con intensiones de embriagarse.

Luego, fuera del lugar la tomó por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared de ladrillos del bar. Mashiro trato de zafarse pero fue inútil, él tenía más fuerza a diferencia de ella que sentía que sus brazos pesaban más de lo normal.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ―Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

― Nunca más beberé ―Balbuceo.― Estoy… mareada.

― ¿Cuál es la idea de embriagarse? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

― Me han despedido ―Dijo en voz bajo pero audible para él.

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo sorprendido

Y sin esperar alguna pregunta volvió a hablar.― Supuestamente… llamaba la atención de los clientes… ellos solo iban a verme y no a comprar. Era como una atracción… creo que es por mi cabello verde ―Sin darse cuenta cada vez hablaba más bajo.

No sabía que decir y es que no se esperaba algo como eso. Pero, ¿tan grave era? Podría buscar otro lugar donde trabajar y listo. Soltó uno de sus hombros y la miró con vacilación.

― Solo busca en algún otro lugar, Mashiro. No es tan grave.

― Tengo sueño, Ken…sei.

Él suspiró pesadamente.― Te acompaño a casa.

― Puedo irme sola ―Dijo soltándose de su agarre. Trató de estabilizarse pero al dar dos pasos perdió el equilibrio, por suerte Kensei la sujetó del codo antes de que ella cayera.

― Claro.

― No quiero que me acompañes… ni siquiera quiero ir a casa.

Kensei arrastro una de sus manos por su cara y luego apretó el puente de su nariz.

― Yo me alejé para dejar de ser una molestia, así que… ándate y deja de toparte conmigo ―Dijo comenzando a alterarse.

― Como si quisiera encontrarme contigo en todos los lugares ― Su voz de elevaba cada vez más.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―Le grito.

Él no dijo nada y la miro por varios segundos, quizás analizando lo que acababa de oír.― Lo sé ― Deslizó su mano desde el codo que aun había mantenido sujetó hasta la mano de la chica. No dijo nada y comenzó a caminar llevándosela casi a arrastras.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? No quiero ir a mi casa ―Por poco se tropieza.― No soy una niña para que me lleves de la mano ―Intentó soltarse del agarre de Kensei.― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Tú solo camina.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola D: lamento la tardanza pero es que he tenido problemas de imaginación y de salud ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable<strong>

Entro después de que él encendiera las luces. Su mirada registro lentamente lo que parecía ser la sala. Muebles en forma de C frente a un plasma y un estante con varios libros en una esquina era lo único que adornaba el sitio, más al fondo estaba otra habitación con un marco en vez de puerta que supuso que debía ser la cocina. A su derecha había un largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y al final de éste un espejo largo pegado a la pared. Paredes blancas y piso de madera.

― Tu casa tiene un toque de… Auch. ―Dijo sujetándose la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Camino hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó en el más grande.― Kensei, me duele.

― Te dije que vieras por donde caminabas.

― Quien pensaría que me estrellaría contra un poste. Pudiste haberme dicho.

― Te dije, pero al parecer no escuchaste ―Mostró una pequeña sonrisa malévola.― Iré por hielo.

Después de que él entrara a la cocina la chica se extendió sobre el sillón colocando sus pies sobre el posa brazos. Llevó su mano hacia su frente y comenzó a masajear el lugar en donde recibió el golpe. Estaba frustrada, adolorida, con sueño y en casa de Kensei.

De pronto sintió algo helado y duro sobre su rostro. Kensei acababa de dejar una bolsa de hielo.

― Gracias, pero ― Situó la bolsa sobre su frente.― ¿por qué… me trajiste a tu casa?

― Porque no me pareció bien dejarte sola en la calle.

Ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente, analizando lo que Kensei acababa de decirle.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

― Estabas casi ebria ―Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los sillones más pequeños.

― Claro que no ―Dijo rápidamente.― Quizás me costaba un poco mantener en pie y comenzaba a comportarme como una tonta, pero estaba consciente de todo, aún estaba lúcida. Además, solo tome 4 tragos de algo que no contenía mucho alcohol.

― Creo que… ―Sonrió escuetamente.― el golpe aclaro tu mente.

Sin pensarlo la chica le lanzó la bolsa de hielo que segundos antes había estado sobre su frente. Por su parte, él no hizo tanto esfuerzo por esquivarla, solo movió su cabeza a un lado y la bolsa siguió de largo estrellándose contra la pared.

― Si pensabas que estaba ebria, ―Se acomodo en el sillón quedando sentada.― ¿qué pensabas hacer conmigo?

Ni se molesto en contestar a la pregunta debido a la picardía que llenaban sus palabras, simplemente se paro y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Antes de llevarle la bolsa de hielo a la chica había puesto a hervir agua y ahora que ya estaba lista ésta prepararía un té. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en prepararlo y luego en beberlo. Realmente buscaba que la chica se aburriera y se fuera o algo parecido, y ahora que se daba cuenta ella no estaba tan mal con los tragos como lo había estado cuando salieron del bar.

Dejó su taza sobre la encimera y camino hasta el sillón en donde había estado la chica y ahí seguía, acostada pero dormida.

― Esto debe ser una broma ―Se masajeó la cien mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella. La miro dormir por varios minutos y luego estiró su brazo hacía ella para apartar un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su rostro. Tomó la difícil decisión de dejarla dormir… sobre su cama, porque después de todo él era un caballero. La cogió en brazos con delicadeza para que no despertara y la llevó a su habitación, en ella la posicionó con cuidado sobre su cama para luego quitarle los zapatos.

Se quedo sentado al borde de la cama por más de un minuto pensando.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estiro sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, se revolvió entre las sabanas y aspiro el aroma que estaba impregnado en ellas. De repente se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par… esa no era su habitación. Ese aroma era el de Kensei. ¡Estaba en su habitación y en su cama! Se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama y miro a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala. Miro la escena sorprendida. Él yacía dormido sobre un sillón reclinable y la verdad es que no se veía para nada cómodo.

― Kensei ―Dijo en voz baja para sí. Llego hasta él y lo miro detenidamente. Por un momento se sintió culpable, cómo se pudo haber quedado dormida. ― Que tonta ―Se dijo a sí misma.

Se acerco más a Kensei y sintió la necesidad de acariciar su rostro. Y eso hizo. Acarició su mejilla y luego subió su mano hasta su cabello, comenzando a peinar con sus dedos el cabello del chico. No sabía por qué pero de apoco se estaba inclinando hacia su rostro. Él era un idiota, pero era realmente guapo, y estaba a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro, de sus labios. Suspiro antes de rozar sus labios con los de él y justo en ese momento no pudo evitar apretar sus labios contra los suyos. Lo que no se imagino ella era que el chico iba justo a despertar en ese momento.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido en el instante en el que la chica comenzaba a separarse de sus labios. Sin pensarlo rápidamente la acerco hacia a él tomándola de la nuca y devolviéndole el beso que ella le había dado segundos antes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi owo Perdonen la tardanza D: Otro nuevo cap. un poco corto x.x

Disfrútenlo c:

* * *

><p><strong>Inconscientes<strong>

Entro después de que él encendiera las luces. Su mirada registro lentamente lo que parecía ser la sala. Muebles en forma de C frente a un plasma y un estante con varios libros en una esquina era lo único que adornaba el sitio, más al fondo estaba otra habitación con un marco en vez de puerta que supuso que debía ser la cocina. A su derecha había un largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados y al final de éste un espejo largo pegado a la pared. Paredes blancas y piso de madera.

― Tu casa tiene un toque de… Auch. ―Dijo sujetándose la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Camino hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó en el más grande.― Kensei, me duele.

― Te dije que vieras por donde caminabas.

― Quien pensaría que me estrellaría contra un poste. Pudiste haberme dicho.

― Te dije, pero al parecer no escuchaste ―Mostró una pequeña sonrisa malévola.― Iré por hielo.

Después de que él entrara a la cocina la chica se extendió sobre el sillón colocando sus pies sobre el posa brazos. Llevó su mano hacia su frente y comenzó a masajear el lugar en donde recibió el golpe. Estaba frustrada, adolorida, con sueño y en casa de Kensei.

De pronto sintió algo helado y duro sobre su rostro. Kensei acababa de dejar una bolsa de hielo.

― Gracias, pero ― Situó la bolsa sobre su frente.― ¿por qué… me trajiste a tu casa?

― Porque no me pareció bien dejarte sola en la calle.

Ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente, analizando lo que Kensei acababa de decirle.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

― Estabas casi ebria ―Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los sillones más pequeños.

― Claro que no ―Dijo rápidamente.― Quizás me costaba un poco mantener en pie y comenzaba a comportarme como una tonta, pero estaba consciente de todo, aún estaba lúcida. Además, solo tome 4 tragos de algo que no contenía mucho alcohol.

― Creo que… ―Sonrió escuetamente.― el golpe aclaro tu mente.

Sin pensarlo la chica le lanzó la bolsa de hielo que segundos antes había estado sobre su frente. Por su parte, él no hizo tanto esfuerzo por esquivarla, solo movió su cabeza a un lado y la bolsa siguió de largo estrellándose contra la pared.

― Si pensabas que estaba ebria, ―Se acomodo en el sillón quedando sentada.― ¿qué pensabas hacer conmigo?

Ni se molesto en contestar a la pregunta debido a la picardía que llenaban sus palabras, simplemente se paro y se dirigió hacía la cocina. Antes de llevarle la bolsa de hielo a la chica había puesto a hervir agua y ahora que ya estaba lista ésta prepararía un té. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en prepararlo y luego en beberlo. Realmente buscaba que la chica se aburriera y se fuera o algo parecido, y ahora que se daba cuenta ella no estaba tan mal con los tragos como lo había estado cuando salieron del bar.

Dejó su taza sobre la encimera y camino hasta el sillón en donde había estado la chica y ahí seguía, acostada pero dormida.

― Esto debe ser una broma ―Se masajeó la cien mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella. La miro dormir por varios minutos y luego estiró su brazo hacía ella para apartar un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su rostro. Tomó la difícil decisión de dejarla dormir… sobre su cama, porque después de todo él era un caballero. La cogió en brazos con delicadeza para que no despertara y la llevó a su habitación, en ella la posicionó con cuidado sobre su cama para luego quitarle los zapatos.

Se quedo sentado al borde de la cama por más de un minuto pensando.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estiro sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo, se revolvió entre las sabanas y aspiro el aroma que estaba impregnado en ellas. De repente se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par… esa no era su habitación. Ese aroma era el de Kensei. ¡Estaba en su habitación y en su cama! Se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama y miro a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala. Miro la escena sorprendida. Él yacía dormido sobre un sillón reclinable y la verdad es que no se veía para nada cómodo.

― Kensei ―Dijo en voz baja para sí. Llego hasta él y lo miro detenidamente. Por un momento se sintió culpable, cómo se pudo haber quedado dormida. ― Que tonta ―Se dijo a sí misma.

Se acerco más a Kensei y sintió la necesidad de acariciar su rostro. Y eso hizo. Acarició su mejilla y luego subió su mano hasta su cabello, comenzando a peinar con sus dedos el cabello del chico. No sabía por qué pero de apoco se estaba inclinando hacia su rostro. Él era un idiota, pero era realmente guapo, y estaba a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro, de sus labios. Suspiro antes de rozar sus labios con los de él y justo en ese momento no pudo evitar apretar sus labios contra los suyos. Lo que no se imagino ella era que el chico iba justo a despertar en ese momento.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido en el instante en el que la chica comenzaba a separarse de sus labios. Sin pensarlo rápidamente la acerco hacia a él tomándola con suavidad de la nuca y devolviéndole el beso que ella le había dado segundos antes. Al principio quería solo volver a sentir sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, sin embargo su boca comenzó a abrirse buscando sentirla más mientras que ella simplemente se dejaba llevar disfrutando de ese beso que se tornaba cada vez más apasionado. Era tan poco consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus increíbles ganas de besarla lo hacían perder la cordura.

Él la incitó a sentarse sobre en sus piernas colocando su mano sobre la cintura de la chica para así apegarla más a su cuerpo. Las piernas de ella quedaron dobladas a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero sintiéndose más propensa a ser devorada por él.

Sus manos comenzaron acariciaron su espalda, pero luego cada una tomo camino separado; una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla dando frenéticamente pequeños círculos con su dedo mientras que la otra comenzaba a descender mas allá de su espalda tomando posición en uno de sus glúteos. Con cada acción parecía estar más fuera de control.

Pero algo ocurrió,… dentro de ella su cordura reacciono. Inmediatamente rompió el beso y tapo con una de sus manos la boca de Kensei. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose por unos segundos. Él recién comenzaba a entender lo que había sucedió, aparto sus manos de ella y bajo la mirada.

Mashiro rápidamente se bajo de Kensei y se giro evitando verlo. Esto había traspasado el límite de amistad que había entre ellos. Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo diablos pudo ocurrir eso? Un beso con él. Estaba enojada consigo misma. Respiró profundo y tomando valor se giró para verlo.

― Yo… Gracias por lo de anoche. Debo irme ―Y sin más, con su mirada en alto paso a su lado y salió "tranquilamente" mientras que por dentro comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Un sorprendido Kensei se quedo en el sillón procesando lo que había ocurrido. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se dio cuenta de que Mashiro ya se había ido. Pero, ¿en qué momento? Todo sucedió un poco rápido para él, incluso no recordaba que fue exactamente lo que dijo ella antes de irse. Cuando ella había roto el beso él se había quedado en las nubes, por así decirlo, en ningún momento había recuperado la cordura solo hasta que ella se fue.

― ¿Pero que hice?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ^^ aquí les dejo otro cap, pero lamentablemente es corto como los anteriores :c no se porque no puedo hacerlos más largos e.é

Bueno, gracias por los reviews x3

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de perversión <strong>

Los días pasaban sin ningún acontecimiento relevante, pero él ya se estaba cansando de eso, aun no se podía sacar de la mente lo que había sucedido días atrás con Mashiro. No sabía nada de ella desde ese entonces… aunque era obvio que ella no lo iría a ver. Realmente le molestaba esa nueva actitud de Mashiro, de haber seguido siendo como antes lo más probable sería que ella viniera a molestarlo diciéndole "Kensei pervertido" o algo por el estilo, lo molestaría el resto de su vida por eso y todo seguiría como siempre… o quizás no.

Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentir como un idiota, tal vez por el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso. Además sentía que debía hablar con ella, quizás debía ir a su casa y arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Era indudable que para ambos ese momento de irracionalidad los avergonzaba, probablemente por eso ella no ha dado señales de vida… claro que en ningún momento anterior las dio, él siempre se encontraba con ella.

― Definitivamente debo ir ―Dijo con voz cansina para sí mismo.

Realmente no eran tan tarde como pensó, pudo haber seguido durmiendo, pero ya que estaba despierta sabia que conciliar el sueño de nuevo sería imposible. Las 10:05 marcaba su reloj de pared y el tiempo afuera se veía caluroso a pensar de que era aun de mañana. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, como si el cuerpo le pesara y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich o lo primero que encontrara. Al final terminó preparándose una tostada con mermelada y mientras masticaba sus pensamientos volvían a molestarla. Frunció el entrecejo y trago pesadamente.

― ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ―Se preguntaba enojada mientras se dirigía al sillón más cercano. ―Estoy indignada conmigo. ¿Por qué lo bese? O peor aún… ¿por qué me gusto? ―Se preguntaba mientras se carcomía por dentro. ― Estúpido y sensual Kensei ―Volvía a decir con enojo.

Se levanto del sillón y pensó que la mejor solución para alejar aquellos pensamientos era una buena ducha fría y así pasaría un poco el calor.

Se desnudo, abrió la llave de agua fría y entro a la ducha. Las gotas de agua resbalaban rápidamente por su cuerpo y sus pensamientos no parecían disiparse, odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar lo sucedido y listo, se sentía tan tonta. Se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus piernas, solo quería dejar el agua correr por su cuerpo unos minutos más. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando algo de pronto la saco de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Están tocando? ―Cerró la llave del agua para comprobar si así era. Y volvió a escuchar, alguien tocaba la puerta. ― Oh, genial ―Habló con sarcasmo mientras tomaba una toalla y la envolvía en su cuerpo. Salió rápidamente del baño, al bajar las escaleras se preguntaba quien la necesitaba a tan tempranas horas. Maldijo mentalmente a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta por haberle interrumpido su ducha y por haberla hecho salir empapada.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y asomo primero su cabeza, pero no vio a nadie. Se extraño y abrió un poco más la puerta encontrando con alguien no muy grato. Miró sorprendida a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella y se sorprendió aun más cuando este la empujo un poco para poder entrar y luego cerrar la puerta.

― ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí? ―Pregunto molesta.

― Vine a hablar ―Habló muy decidido.

― ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Qué acaso no pudiste venir en otro momento, a otra hora, otro día, otra semana… u otro siglo? ¿Me has hecho salir de la ducha para hablar?

― No sabía que te bañabas ―Frunció el entrecejo. ―Sabes a lo que vengo, Mashiro ―Dijo y se acerco a ella.

― No sé de qué hablas, Kensei. Es mejor que vengas otro día, no quiero… ―Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la actitud que tomo él al tomarla de los hombros y acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro.

― Él beso…

Con solo decir aquella palabra el rostro de la chica de tiño de rojo.

― ¿Por qué me besaste en primer lugar?

Ella solo bajo la cabeza tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Ni ella misma sabia el por qué a la pregunta de él.

― yo… no sé ―Miro a cualquier lado, evitando la mirada de Kensei.― Y por qué luego… tu me besaste? ―Pregunto aun sin verlo.

―Porque quise ―Respondió sin pensar.

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida. Luego lo miro molesta y trato de zafarse de él, pero éste solo la soltó por un momento para agarrarla de un brazo y acercarla.

― Kensei, no me quieras ver la cara de tonta. Y suéltame ―Decía mientras trataba de zafarse de nuevo.

Él la miro detenidamente por varios segundos y comenzó a analizar la situación. En primer lugar, ¿por qué diablos decidió buscarla? Y en segundo lugar, ¿¡por qué diantres le dijo que quiso besarla!? Sin pensarlo, la soltó y luego se dio media vuelta preparado para irse.

― Kensei ―La chica lo llamo extrañada.

― Lo siento

Se acercó a él y toco su brazo para que la viera.― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―Pregunto casi con inocencia.

Él la miro sobre su hombro y sonrió un poco. Realmente verla así le parecía un poco… provocativa y sexy, con esa cara de aparentar no saber nada y en esas fachas. Hasta tuvo la oportunidad de seguir con la mirada unas pequeñas gotas que resbalaban más allá de su clavícula hasta esconderse entre sus pechos.

Sinceramente le causaba gracia verla como la veía, como si fuera un depravado.

― ¿Por qué mejor no te vistes? Seriamente no puedo pensar bien mientras estés así ―Dijo volviendo su mirada al frente.

Mashiro parpadeo varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por una toalla, que por cierto era un poco corta. Luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al procesar las últimas palabras de él.

― ¡Kensei pervertido! ―Dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arribas para cambiarse.

Solo en ese momento sintió que esa frase le quedaba bien. Sonrió mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano un poco avergonzado de haber pensado eso. Pero gracias a ella él comenzaba a pensar de esa forma, en el fondo no le molestaba... aunque eso lo hacia sentirse un hombre de esos, de mente sucia y pervertida.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! perdonen la inmensa demora, pero he tenido muchos problemas e.e como que me cambie de país y problemas de salud :c En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo, ojala les guste. Disculpen que este muy OoC, pero no puedo evitarlo D:

* * *

><p><strong>Madurez<strong>

Bajo con fastidio las escaleras encontrándose al final con Kensei, quien llevaba ya tiempo esperándola. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que ella desvió la mirada y se recostó de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿En qué quedamos? ―Frunció el ceño tratando de hacer memoria.

― En que eres un pervertido ―Sentenció ella mirándolo con recelo.

― Hablo en serio.

― También yo ―Sonrió irónicamente.

Él suspiró profundo, quería arreglar las cosas, pero lo anterior parece que empeoró un poco la situación.

― Habla de una vez, Kensei ―Dijo queriendo acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Kensei se acercó un poco a ella lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera alerta. No sabía qué diantres iba a decirle con respecto a lo que había pasado en su casa, pero sí de algo estaba seguro era de que ella había comenzado con eso. Si ella no lo hubiera besado…

― Estamos así gracias a ti. Recuerda, tú fuiste la que me beso ―Dijo mientras que su rostro adquiría un pequeño tono carmesí.

Mashiro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Él tenía razón. Se rebanaba los sesos pensando, en primer lugar, en por qué lo había besado y en segundo lugar, cómo se lo diría. ¡Diablos! No sabía ninguna de las dos preguntas. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, aunque esta espada era Kensei. Una espada bastante grande y con una mirada penetrante. No sabía por qué se sentía un poco vulnerable frente a él. Y ahora que lo miraba, ¿en qué momento se acerco tanto?

― Estas muy cerca ―Dijo mientras estiraba al frente su brazo, midiendo la distancia y tocando el torso del chico.

― Lo sé ― Apartó con cuidado el brazo de ella y se acerco aún mucho más, apoyando su mano en la pared.

Los ojos de Mashiro se abrieron más de lo normal, su rostro cambió de color y sus piernas se doblegaban. ¿Qué pretendía? Se preguntaba mientras comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía tan frágil que no podía apartarlo y tan hipnotizada que su mirada no se podía despegar de la de él.

― ¿Q-Qué haces? ―Fue lo único que logró articular, aunque en su mente ya tenía una lista de improperios que decirle.

― Ahora, dime. ¿Por qué… me besaste aquella vez? ― La miró con insistencia.

― ¿C-Cómo quieres que te responda si estas c-casi sobre mi?

― ¿y eso qué? ―Acercó su cara aun más a la de la chica.

Tragó pesadamente, esto iba más allá del límite establecido por ella. Seguramente lo hacía a propósito, para debilitarla mentalmente. Probablemente eso era, porque de lo contrario no había motivos para comportarse así. Realmente comenzaba a pensar que hacía todo eso para luego burlarse de ella.

― Yo…

― ¿Tú qué? ―Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

― Kensei ―Susurró. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar en que responderle. Era complicado pensar cuando él estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, hasta podía sentir su respiración contra su cara; lo peor del caso es que no hacía nada para apartarlo, porque si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero ella seguía ahí contra la pared y él.

De pronto sintió algo rozar sus labios. Por un momento pensó que habrían sido los labios de él, pero al abrir los ojos sintió una pequeña desilusión.

― ¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó frunciendo el entre cejo.

Kensei sonrió y aparto su dedo de los labios de la chica. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos y luego quitó la mano de la pared para despejar la frente de ella y plantarle un beso ahí mismo.

Ella le miró sorprendida luego de haber presenciado la primera muestra de afecto por parte de él.

― Tonta.

Mashiro lo miraba entre sonrojada y aun sorprendida.

― Kensei tonto ―Dijo inflando sus mejillas.

Y en otro repentino acto de afecto, jalo a la chica hacia él y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Mashiro se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué le había dado un beso en la frente y después la abrazaba? Él estaba actuando un poco extraño. Pero aun así, ella le correspondió al abrazo.

Realmente se sentía extraña y confundida. ― Kensei ―Dijo más para sí misma, sin embargo, él la escucho.

― Es extraño que seas tan seria.

― Es tu culpa.

― Lo sé.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Gracias a esto, a Kensei se le había olvidado seguir con su juego mental de hace un momento. Porque no quería que él la besara… o sí? Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar en eso. Realmente, él hacía que se volviera blanda.

― Tonto ―Dijo inconscientemente.

Se separó de ella con lentitud y miró como ésta tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Una de sus manos subió a su cabeza y comenzó a revolverle sus verdes cabellos.

― No hagas eso ―Lo miró inflando sus mofletes. ― ¡Kensei! ―Chilló como una autentica niña.

Y entonces él dejó de despeinarla, aunque esa no era su intención.

― Así me gusta ―Dijo el chico habiendo conseguido su objetivo. ― Así eres más tú.

Mashiro lo miró un tanto confundida. ― ¿Más yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

― Ya sabes, esa actitud infantil… me gusta más.

Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. ¿Antes le gustaba más? ― Esa actitud infantil… acaso no fue por eso que me gritaste todo tipo de cosas hace años? Me inmadurez te saco de quicio, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces de improvisto, él la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco ―Ya te pedí disculpas por eso. Después de haberlo dicho me arrepentí enormemente. Yo solo… había tenido un mal día y lo pague contigo.

Mashiro lo miró un poco sorprendida por su repentino accionar. ―Kensei, está bien… se que dije que nunca olvidaría esas palabras, pero hare el intentó por borrarlas de mi mente ―Dijo resignándose.― Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de apretarme? ―Sonrió aunque más parecía una mueca de dolor.

Él la soltó de inmediato, pero luego paso su brazo por la nuca de la chica atrayéndola hacia él mientras que con su otra mano sujeto su mentón para luego plantarle un beso en los labios...

* * *

><p>En serio, no puedo hacerlos más largos xD Trataré de actualizar pronto -<p>

Adeus~


End file.
